CupidStargate: A Stitch In Time
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: <html><head></head>When Cupid overhears terrorists plotting to steal a time machine he has a big problem! He's a "Lunatic." How do you convince anybody to listen to you about something "crazy" as that! But if you don't...!</html>


When Cupid overhears terrorists plotting to steal a time machine he has a big problem! He's a "Lunatic." How do you convince anybody to listen to you about something "crazy" as that! But if you don't...!

Cupid: A Stitch In Time!

by

Elizabeth Hensley 8-)

Author's note. Amazingly this story isn't Science Fiction as far as the time machine part goes. Science Fiction uses SCIENCE Fiction. When you use a completely real devise in a story you are only writing fiction. Professor Ron Mallett's table top time tunnel that can send smaller-than-an-atom particles back to the point the machine was switched on (but no further back) is REAL! Go to Youtube and type "The Real Time Machine!" in their own search box!

)0(

Trevor Pierce who was really Cupid the Greco-Roman god of love ran up the streets of New York City a wild look in his eyes. People in both realms thought he was crazy but he was not. But if they saw him today they would have certainly had reason to think so. He looked insane! But it was really fear not insanity!

He had reason to be terrified!

He had taken up running with his Therapist and that stood him well now. His heart could take the work he was making it do and his legs also. It would have been fun on any other day dodging startled fellow Pedestrians, cars and Husker carts (if there had been a more harmless reason to risk doing damage to such). But his reason for such speeds today was not a happy one.

For once he did not want to be late for his Thursday therapy session when most of the time he tried to be on purpose just to protest having to go! He was on Outpatient commitment status and hated it immensely though he was deeply in love with his Therapist. He felt no reason to be forced by the law to go talk to the Person he so deeply loved to talk to, (that is to be _legally_ required to talk to her!) _After all he really IS Cupid! Too bad contemporary Mortals are too blind and lacking in vision to __realize that! Did they really think his family quit being on top of their mountain just because of a little Administration Change 2000 years ago? Did they even think their current God was that petty or so mean He would bother to destroy who did not need to be destroyed? His family welcomed Christ's coming as a great relief anyway since his Grandfather Zeus was going around the bend!_

There had been a Monkey see Monkey do incident with an unfortunate Mortal named Prometheus who watched his Uncle Mercury make a camp fire! His Grandfather Zeus had taken issue with that and chained Prometheus to a rock for a hundred years and kept regenerating his liver while Vultures kept pecking it out and eating it! Uncle Mercury had discovered the poor bloke and his Cousin Hercules had rescued him while Apollo had distracted Grandpa with a grand marathon of flute playing and joke telling. After that Grandmother Hera and the others tried to keep Zeus on psyche meds. But the eccentric old deity was very naughty about taking them! Cupid shuttered! _No! His family was still very much at home alright! But they were very __glad not to be fully in charge of things any more!_

And he had gotten into his own kettle of Fish protesting his father, Mars, the god of war's over enthusiastic practice of his job by deliberate mismatching of couples and other mischief. To get him help his family had cast him down to the US until he matched one hundred couples sans his magic powers. No contemporary Mortals believed he was Cupid. He had ended up under psychiatric care which was what the Fates had planned for him anyway. And the rest was Mortal magic! _Because Dr. Claire McCrae was just so gutsy and intelligent and soooo beautiful!_ Just thinking about her put stars in his eyes despite the fear that had been there a moment ago!

_She would be the goddess Psyche. It was his next __door neighbor's, the Fates plan for her! He knew it was!_

_But not this day. No. Not this day! The World was in terrible danger today!_

He made it to Sachs-Gordon Hospital and took the stairs, too impatient for the elevators. Very winded he ran up to the reception counter and leaned far over it.

Joshie was behind her counter and her mouth flew open to see Trevor arrive not only on time but fifteen minutes early and anxious and out of breath!"

"Can she see me early?" He asked quickly.

Joshie said huffily, "No. Of course not!"

"But Walter won't mind!"

Joshie sniffed, "It does not matter. Your session does not start for fifteen more minutes."

Trevor eyed the clock, "Fourteen and a half more minutes!"

Joshie shrugged and said huffily. "Whatever!"

Trevor pleaded. Oh come on! I really need to see her really badly today!"

Joshe reached under the counter and held up some mace.

"Oh come on Joshie! The fate of the World rests in your hands!"

"No. This pepper spray does! You sit down and behave yourself or I will use it!"

"And you will gas yourself out of here as well as me and the next few Patients. I don't think Claire would really appreciate that!"

"Sit down!"

Sighing. Cupid did so and wondered if he would have been this docile in a different Host in earlier days! _Confound it! My Claires are civilizing me!"_

He kept hoping Joshie would take a bathroom break but she had been ordered never to do so when ever "Trevor" was in the waiting room. _So that trick had been all used up earlier_. So Cupid watched the clock. _Of course it moved at the speed his Great Uncle Kronos wanted it to and no faster. It ticked at the speed of Time which is very slow indeed unless you want it to go slow when then of course it will move very, very fast._

Finally the door opened up and Walter the "Invisible Man" came out being escorted back to the B wing by Isaac, visible as anyone else but thinking no one could see him. Walter and Cupid were old Friends from their time locked up together.

He let Walter speak first.

"Hi Cupid! I'm here. It's me, Walter."

Cupid smiled but did not make eye contact, pretending he could not see his Old Friend, "Well! Glad to hear you! I miss you and all the other Crazies on the B Wing!"

Walter said, "I miss the real World! Thanks for coming over at times and holding singalongs and poker games with us yet. And thanks for sending over pizzas and all that great Mexican food!"

Cupid nodded, "If I had more money and more time I'd do it more often."

Walter said, "I know you are busy and only make so much as a Barkeep. How many couples are you up to now?"

"Forty-seven."

"Ah, gee whiz! It's going to be a real bummer when you go home!"

Cupid smiled, "No. It will be grand! Because I'll have my powers back then and I can come back any time and come back and set all of you free over here! How would you like to come to Olympus with me and see the place?"

Walters eyes grew big, "Wow! Would you do that for me?"

Cupid nodded, "I certainly would! And I'll be able to!"

Claire frowned, "Trevor you stop that right now! It is not good at all encouraging him like that!"

Trevor said, "Don't be so sure I won't do it! It wouldn't hurt him at all to see my home stomping grounds for a while and maybe more!" Thinking to himself. _What would it hurt if I made it so he really __could be invisible as long as I gave him the power to turn it off and on when he wanted to? And what if Superman could really be made Superman? I could do that if my family would let me. All it __would take would be some steady doses of ambrosia. Why not let him into the pantheon? Why __not? The Mortals want Superman to be Superman __and he wants to be Superman!"_

Claire said, "Trevor, into my office _now!_"

Trevor got off the waiting room couch and said, "Yes dear!"

And plopped on the couch in her treatment room, ready to take his scolding but hoping it would be brief. _The World had a big problem and somehow he had to convince Claire it was real!_

To his relief and amazement this ensued instead.

"Trevor, I am too good a Therapist to now scold you for what you just did wrong. Because you just did something right that you seldom do right and I prefer to concentrate on rewarding positive behavior. You are on time! In fact you are early! So here!" She took out a box of gold stars and showed Trevor she was pasting one in a chart she had started in his file "You are like a little Kid sometimes. You seem to respond to these tangible positive reinforcements better than anything. You even brought up the idea yourself in a conversation we had." Claire beamed at Trevor.

She quit beaming very suddenly when she saw how pale and anxious her patient suddenly had become. "Trevor what is wrong?"

"Claire I overheard something! You know how many languages I have mastery of. It is because I am a god. You don't believe me about that. Few do. But you do know I can speak many languages and understand many more because you tested me on that. You know I a fluent in most of the ones you Mortals speak on this Planet. I went to Saint Nick's this morning for brunch before my session and I overheard something absolutely horrible! The trouble is I don't know how in the World I can convince you of it. Or anyone! It sounds crazy!"

Claire gazed sympathetically at Trevor. "Well the thing to do is to just try, Trevor. I know in most ways you are reality oriented. What did you overhear?"

He swallowed and took a big breath and said, "Some Muslim terrorists are planning to steal a top secret, government time machine!"

Claire's mouth flew open. "A time machine! You are right! I am having trouble believing you! I admit it isn't your usual kind of delusion! Of course you do watch way too much Star Trek and Dr. Leo even encourages you in that. He thinks it takes your mind off of your Olympian delusions. It may be backfiring! How in the World could there possibly be a real time machine?"

Trevor shrugged, "I am not sure, Claire! I was sitting there eating, minding my own business. I was just about to get up and go to the restroom and I suddenly overheard these two swarthy fellows talking in Pakistani that they were going to go to an office in question and sneak it out the back way. I pretended I was just reaching under my table to retrieve a fallen piece of tableware and sat down again. At that point I didn't know what was being snuck out, just that some kind of crime was in progress. As I listened my ears widened because it became apparent it was a terrorist strike and it involved a time machine that is going to be stolon somewhere here in New York and my head started spinning. I know of no time machine in New York. There is one in New Mexico. Yes there is! It is called Quantum Leap! I listened some more and it is fortunate no one realized I could understand them. No one expects, I guess, a guy who looks like me to be able to understand a language like that. I don't look like I would. My hearing is quite good, not supernaturally good any more, but good, but they weren't even trying to keep it down! I even have the address where this thing is located. I checked the phone book. It's just an office building, Claire! I don't get this at all!"

_Claire felt like she had slipped into the Twilight __Zone with this very strange patient of hers!_ She was even forgetting to write any of it down in her yellow pad. She just stared at him open mouthed. "You say there is a time machine in New Mexico?"

Trevor frowned. "Yes, but that's not important now. The one we are worried about is being stolon right here in New York!"

"If you aren't hallucinating this!"

Trevor defended himself. "You said yourself I don't tend to hallucinate. I've overheard you defend me to Folks about that! Even to your fellow Doctors!"

Claire nodded, "Yes. Except for your conversations with your Uncle Mercury by cell phone which seem to comfort you and are more likely to be still another Alternate Persona of yours than anything even remotely related to Schizophrenia, you don't seem to. It is mostly your memories that are out of touch with reality not your present day sense of reality. If you told me you saw an Elephant downtown I'd think 'circus' not 'hallucination.' On the other hand you are just as likely to say, 'When Hannibal started bragging he was taking war Elephants over the Alps we gods laughed and laughed! But we ended up laughing at ourselves because he made it!'"

Trevor exclaimed in exasperation. "Oh come on, Claire! My Dad was the one who gave Hannibal the idea!"

Claire laughed bitterly. "Well that certainly proves my point!"

Trevor shrugged, "We don't have time for this right now!"

Claire laughed bitterly, "Well that's ironic!"

Trevor said, "You got the Internet? I have to do some quick research! There has to be something on this subject up on that Mortal-Presence of yours. Even Glenn Beck type stuff. No matter how Governments try to keep lids on top secret stuff, there are always leaks."

Claire sighed. She opened a drawer and pulled her lap top, "Tonto" out and turned it on.

Patient and Doctor did some googling. It lead to a web page by a Black Physics Professor named...

..Ronald L. Mallett whose Father had died when he was very young of a heart attack brought on by tobacco smoking. The grieving Young Man read the book by H.G. Welles and determined to grow up and build a real Time Machine.

He did!

And it lead to a video up on Youtube called "The Real Time Machine."

Claire said, amazed, "Trevor, I owe you an apology!"

Trevor shrugged. "Never mind that now! We have a Planet to save!"

Claire nodded, "We have to tell someone! We have to make them believe us!"

Trevor said bitterly, "And of course who believes a "Psychotic Mental Patient!" He made quote marks with his fingers.

Claire said quickly, "They will believe _me!_ Which is why anyone like you should have someone like me to advocate! And it isn't just your so called Psychosis that keeps you from fitting in. Most of the time quite frankly (and I admit it) it's your high IQ And high Creativity Quotient, your giftedness not your deficiencies. You have a perfectly normal need to talk at your own level to Folks as does anyone. But when you try, sadly THAT gets you labeled crazy! No wonder you have to think there are those just like you up on that mountain over there in Greece!" Claire pointed in that general direction. "Like Dr Leo figured out about you, your Psychosis actually keeps you functioning! Anyone would go mad who is as alone as you. You at least picked a way that lets you keep functioning! But yes, they will believe me because I won't say where I got this information. I can't even because you told me in a session. I will just say a Patient told me and that makes its origin confidential. I'm picking up the phone right now!"

Trevor pointed out, "Claire they will be able to figure out it's me who told you. They will easily figure out who you have in session at this time and naturally you would not wait, and that no other Patient of yours would know Pakistani, etc."

Claire blanched when she realized Trevor was right!

Cupid shrugged, "Well no time to argue about that anyway! Just dial!"

Claire swallowed and did so. "I'm dialing a Police Captain I know personally. He seems the Person to start with. I think he might believe me. He's believed me with information you have given me before."

Unfortunately she got his Secretary who said quite reasonably, "Well he's out solving a crime."

"Darn it. A Cop who does his job!" Trevor was half joking, half frustrated. "Come on Claire! And too bad he didn't give you his cell phone number instead!" Trevor got up and started running, headed for the door.

Claire started running right behind him and called behind her to Joshie to cancel the rest of her Patients for the day. She asked very worried. "Where are we going!"

Trevor said, "The UN to announce a terrorist threat!" 

Claire was horrified. "Trevor! If you go to the UN and announce there's a terrorist threat you might get in big trouble! With your psyche history and Police record...!"

Trevor shrugged. "With you beside me to as you put it 'advocate for me?' Maybe some. But it will certainly get someone's attention VERY quickly! I will also do what I can to make it quite clear that I am REPORTING a terrorist threat, not MAKING one! There is certainly a considerable difference between the two! Claire you know I want couples matched and will go to any length to achieve that even to breaking the law in harmless ways at times. But I do NOT do terrorist acts!"

He added, "Besides I can't think about myself right now. The World is in danger. And you know it!"

Claire frowned and nodded, "This is definitely true! Darn it, Trevor you are acting sane enough. It's the World that's gone mad now!"

He frowned and nodded and then gave her a brave little smile. "Let's hope we can convince someone who can do something about it that this is true!"

Claire nodded. And she crossed her fingers.

Cupid crossed his fingers too. "Crossing one's fingers evokes the cross of Christ, Claire! But I don't mind calling for reinforcements!"

As they ran Cupid said, "You know, it's so sad! He wanted to go back in Time and warn his Father to quit smoking but what he's built won't let him. Reality is reality, Claire, even to a god! To bend time around a gravitational mass the mass has to exist first, so his machine won't let him send back messages any further back then the machine itself exists and was switched on. To do that kind of time traveling he needs a black hole that existed that far back! He hasn't got one! So he can't warn his Father! So sad!"

Claire nodded. "He shouldn't have had to! Think about it, Trevor. His father had a loving, intelligent, healthy, strong, son! Wasn't that miracle enough? Isn't a Child a miracle enough to make any Parent take the very best possible care of themselves? Why should it take a _time machine? _ That's so silly! And so tragic!"

They reached a bus that was headed for the UN and hopped aboard. Once seated Trevor nodded glumly in response to what Claire had just said. Then suddenly he brightened. "But one thing is certain, Claire! My Father, War, started the conquest of Space. But I, Love have started the conquest of Time!"

Claire smiled indulgently. "As delusions go I guess thinking you are Love itself isn't a bad one. It certainly isn't going to make you violent. That's for sure!"

Trevor nodded, agreeing. "Now do you realize why we've had no more Nine Elevens in the last few years? And why they always catch terrorists exactly just in the nick, right with all the evidence right on them so they are easy to prosecute but before they've done any damage?"

Claire nodded her eyes widening in realization. "It's this time machine!"

Trevor nodded, "Oh you Mortals are so clever! You have it all planned out! We gods don't have a thing to worry about!"

Claire laughed, "I always thought we Mortals were supposed to have faith in the Supernatural, not the other way around!"

Trevor laughed, "We are all part of the same wonderful Thing, the same grand Web of Life, the same Great Mystery! You are our past. We are your Future."

Claire nodded, "This Ron Mallett has invented a way to communicate with the past. I wonder if anyone will ever invent a way to communicate with the Future?"

Trevor started belly laughing. "Oh Claire! That is just about the silliest thing you've ever said!"

She protested. "What is so silly about wanting to communicate with the Future?"

Trevor grinned. "Well nothing. But Humanity has been doing that for thousands of years and it is what makes Mortals immortal. It really was the first time machine. It's called reading and writing!"

"Oh!" She laughed at herself. "Duh!"

Trevor smiled, "Every great Science Fiction Writer and some not so great have their version of a Ron Mallett. We gods call it Writers having their NASAs. Jules Verne has his NASA so his Columbia really did go to the Moon. They wanted to put it right at Stone Hill where he had his fictional version launch but there are bunch of old Folks living out their retirement years there who didn't want that hullabaloo in their back yard! So it was moved to The Cape. The International Space Station started out as a Victorian novel called, 'The Brick Moon.' Arthur C. Clarke invented the communications satellite in a short story but didn't bother to patten it because he didn't think it would come about in his lifetime. Someone read his story and the first one went up eleven years later. The company voted to give Clarke some stock and he made eleven cents profit a year! Gene Roddenberry invented the floppy disk. Someone watching Classic Trek thought that was just the thing needed to sneaker net data back and forth between these newfangled, small computers they had just invented and borrowed the idea right off the show. Even some fanfiction Writers will have their NASA's! And of course St. John, Isaiah and Jesus Christ definitely will have their NASAs and because Time circles, bending around the gravitational mass of the Universe itself they already do!"

Claire sighed. "I don't know if you are being crazy here, Trevor, or correct. Or both. Or what!"

The UN is a great idea. At it's worst People from many places in the World can shout and scream at one another instead of killing one another. At its best problems are sometimes solved, or at least partially solved. Oh yes it has its problems but nothing in this Universe is perfect. (Give the Big God a few more billion years and a few more revolutions of Time. He's still working on it!)

Claire thought to herself, _Trevor was right. It is a very highly secured area. It wouldn't be hard to attract attention with the words, 'terrorist threat' here!_

She walked in the door of the UN with a bad case of Tourist neck. _She admitted to herself she didn't have a clue where to go!_ _Most amazingly Trevor __did seem to know where to go and started hurrying the minute he got in the door. _

Thensuddenlythe Public address system crackled with. "Trevor Cupid Pierce and Dr. Claire McCrae please come to Interrogation Room Five immediately, please."

Claire shuddered. _That was amazing! Even more amazing was her patient knew where Interrogation Room Five was! _She took note of that and wondered if it was a clue to his past.

(He explained it away later, of course, as being due to his having once had omnipotent viewpoint and knowing every inch of the UN building and most of the stuff that went on in it, both good and bad).

_What stuff both good and bad would go on to them in Interrogation Room Five now? _Claire shuttered!She could tell Trevor wasn't any less scared!_ And __how did whoever this was know they had entered the building? Or that Trevor would know where to go? Or that he would! Maybe they were giving __him a chance to turn him_self in! _Oh this was scary! _

Without any sign he was the least bit lost Trevor made his way to Interrogation Room Five. He pushed the door open and peered in, terrified.

There was a single Male Human being sitting in one seat at a very long table. He was dressed in a Lieutenant Colonel Air Force Uniform and grinning. The Man spoke, "Stupid Cupid! Come in. Sit down! I am not going to hurt either you or your pretty Therapist who I am sure can handle you just fine. But we do need to give you a good talking to! Dr. Claire McCrae you haven't done anything wrong. You wait outside and you can have your Patient back none the worse for wear in a few minutes."

Relieved, Claire waited outside. There were plenty of places to sit and wait. So she sat and waited.

Amazed, Cupid slunk in and sat down like a little Kid being ordered to come in by a Teacher for a good scolding.

The Man continued. "Cupid! You idiot! Yes. Notice I said, 'CUPID! You idiot!' I didn't say 'Trevor! You idiot.' We are well aware of who you truly are! We are the AIR FORCE! And we are the branch of the Air Force that deals with beings like you! Every square milometer of this Planet has been scanned. We are very much aware of what is on top of Mount Olympus. That bread box sized god-keep of yours has been noted! In fact we have been watching _you_ for a very long time, since your first Host, to make sure you weren't up to anything nasty and you just aren't. You are on the up and up. You are just trying to match couples so you can get home and more power to you! Because the Air Force is for love. It just isn't in that business!"

Before Cupid could even ask the Man answered him. "Why didn't we bother to do anything to Olympus? Do you really think we are fools, sir? Bother the Greek gods? Why? What have you done to us? You exist for a reason, though admittedly we aren't quite sure what! But your kind don't seem to be doing us much harm either! Monkey with you, that might change very quickly! You were the one exception and your family seemed to have taken steps to see you got help!"

Cupid was a bit hurt, "But if you know I am really me and I worked so hard to save Mortal-manity from this disaster why are you calling me an idiot?

"Because, think! We _want_ them to steal the time machine!

Cupid stared at the Mortal. "You want them to!"

The Man snapped, "Yes again, think! With all your brains that go way beyond what even most of the other Greek gods have, how come you didn't figure this out? It is because the United States is not up to anything untoward. We feel about this the exact way we felt when Russia finally got their own spy satellites. That had us dancing in the aisles because it moved the hands of the doomsday clock back a few notches. We are not launching any nukes, have no plans to. Never will! We aren't plotting any nefarious plans against the Muslims either. Never will. Their terrorist plots against us are based on paranoia. Get rid of their paranoia and they can spent their time worshiping Allah in a more healthy manner and build up their economy and give themselves a better quality of life. No more terrorist plots against us and the rest of the World unless some part of the World really is out to get them and deserves it! But how to do that? They will never believe anything WE say! They need their OWN source of information from the Future untainted by us. They have that it will show we at least aren't ever going to hurt them!"

Cupid got it. "So they need their OWN time machine!"

The Man grinned. "Which will inform them to check the Bible code! Apparently Jesus _is_ Lord. They are wrong and that will be the end of some forms of Muslim Fundamentalism. But not Islam because some forms of Islam can accept that Jesus is Lord! If they accept their own time machine intel! They will realize the funner, more tolerant way won the far distant Future and used Science to build New Jerusalem and we give the Galilee Carpenter His Kingdom, just as _you_ claim. That Christ was crazy-wise enough to deserve His Kingdom just as much as anyone crazy-wise enough to be able to get two hundred contemporary Human Mortals to live together until death deserves to be Cupid! So I myself, if you weren't really the god Cupid already I'd do what I could to make you that little g god anyway!" The Man smiled. "So would an awful lot of other Folks. We Mortals make the Future and get the Supernatural we want! So that will take the wind out of their sails! So we _want_ them to steal this. Its not much economic loss ether. We can build these for around a couple of million. So they are cheap to build by government standards. Your tax dollars at work!"

He smiled, "Did you think this was the only one we have now? They didn't even have to steal this one if they'd been a little more resourceful! They could have figured out how to build their own!"

Cupid was devastated! "I really goofed!"

The Man said gently. "No you didn't! Because we used one of our other ones to warn us you were going to do this and headed you off at the pass before you could goof! Now then! Cheer up! You were brave and resourceful and went way beyond your duty as a private Citizen. That is, if you _were_ a Citizen! (But at least your Host is a Citizen) to try and help so at least there is no punishment for you. Just go back to your bar and try to stay out of trouble! I suspect with your resourcefulness you will end up managing it before you finally do get to go back home at Olympus."

Cupids smiled. He felt a little better.

The Man smiled. "By the way do I look familiar to you?"

Cupid stared at the Man. "Kind of. You look like Alex, the old Boyfriend of my Therapist back in Chicago."

The Man sighed, "That is because I was. But I wasn't really her Boyfriend. I was undercover to check you out."

Cupid frowned. "You hurt her!"

The Man frowned, "I know! It hurt me too because I was developing real feelings for her and I was ordered to leave after my assignment was over! I determined you were no kind of a threat. I would come back on my own during breaks as much as I could and keep the same cover story but it was difficult to do so and so eventually I had to break up with her and it hurt like hell!"

Cupid stared at this Mortal with more hatred than he had felt for a Mortal in a very long time. "So that is why when she googled Alex in the Future she could find no evidence a Reporter by that name existed beyond the stories you wrote while you were seeing her. Those were just there for the sake of the cover story! Alex didn't need to exist anymore once the assignment was over! She thought he had died!"

The Man nodded and frowned. "Much as I enjoy being in the military, sometimes your father is an asshole! Do you know that?"

Cupid nodded. "Mars is. I am not sure he really is my father. I suspect my Uncle Mercury really is the one who contributed my genetic material to my Mother, Venus.

The Man nodded. "I hope so, Cupid! I hope you are a Bastard not a Brewster!"

Cupid grinned and nodded, recognizing the literary reference. (It comes from the stage play version of Arsenic and Old Lace).

Cupid asked, "Now what do I do?"

The Man said, "Oh Cupid, go out there and do what you have been doing! No harm was done today. You had a nice little run though the sidewalks of New York and a short visit to the UN with your professional Girlfriend. Go get the rest of your couples united. Love is something we are all rooting for! The Air Force is all for it!"

Then he smiled again. "We aren't allowed to use any of our time machines for personal use but I have a wager going it it is only going to take you about four more years!"

Cupid laughed. "To think there was a time I thought I would have it all wrapped up by lunch!" Then he asked, "Can I go now?"

Lt. Colonel John Shepherd smiled and nodded.

Grinning with his usual mischief Cupid unfurled an imaginary sword and to Claire's relief and surprise went hurling out of the Interrogation Room Five ready at warp speeds to face the Mortal realm again with all its frustrations and wonders.

"Charge!"

**0**

In case anyone needs some clarification, Joe Flanigan played Dr. Claire Allen's boyfriend, Alex in the first 1998 Cupid show and of course he also played Lt. Colonel John Shepherd on Stargate. It isn't much of a stretch to figure out since Stargate is the part of the Air Force that deals with gods they might very well have sent in an Undercover Agent to investigate someone claiming to be a Greek god, living in Chicago and working at a bar. This made it very easy to cross both shows together.

I give permission to anyone to copy this as long as my name stays attached and no changes are made other than those necessary to adapt it to other kinds of media. Follow the Golden Rule please, "Do unto others as you would have others do onto you." Remember Space-Time circles so you are being watched, quite possibly by the Characters themselves who Artificial Intelligence Technology will bring to self awareness someday. As modern Native Americans chant, "Mickey Mouse and Goofy are spirits too."


End file.
